Hasta el último de los días…
by libica
Summary: "Era claro desde el principio que las Himes no siempre iban a estar juntas" Qué pasaría si ese poder q creían extinto vuelve para exterminarlas? Qué pasaría si ves que cruel es el destino y se convierte tu fuerza en tu perdición? Se q suena terrible, pero lean y critiquen, puede que podamos hacer de esto algo bueno
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Sunrise y solo pretendo contar una historia que no tiene fines de lucro.

**Hasta el último de los días…**

Ya comenzaba un nuevo año. Algunos habían llegado y otros se habían marchado.

Era claro desde el principio que las Himes no siempre iban a estar juntas.

Haruka y Shizuru no transitaban por los pasillos de Fuuka. No se escuchaban los estridentes gritos de la rubia, como tampoco el armonioso acento de la presidenta, la tierna mujer de la que Natsuki estaba enamorada.

A pesar de verse todos los fines de semana, el aura de tristeza de la chica de los ojos esmeralda podía sentirse.

-Mikoto…? Tengo algo en la cara?- dijo tocándose el rostro, buscando algún resto de comida.

-no. Solo pensaba que has cambiado y que no puedo imaginarme que será de ti cuando pases el día a día junto a Shizuru-

-Ara… no digas esas cosas. Es vergonzoso- dijo la aludida con sonrojo.

-solo los fines de semana… y ya hablas como ella- Mikoto le sonreía, viendo como el cuello de su amiga se coloreaba.

-Mikoto! Te dije que no dijeras esas cosas!-

-no te enojes, es solo… que es lindo-

Natsuki la miro sorprendida. No entendía a que venían esas palabras, ni tampoco el porqué de esa charla.

-sucede algo? No me digas que es porque estas enamorada de mi! O de… Shizuru!-

-no es eso. Es que has cambiado, simplemente has cambiado… y todo gracias a Shizuru. La extrañas, verdad?-

Le pregunto con tanta ternura que Natsuki se sorprendió ante la hermosa expresión.

-cada minuto… pero tengo, al menos, la satisfacción de saber que en cuanto termine las clases y me gradúe, podremos vivir juntas-

El rostro de Mikoto cambio drásticamente. Tanto Yukino como Natsuki se egresarían ese año, lo que significaba que…

-Mai…- dijo con amarga voz.

-es eso entonces… tienes miedo de estar sola y que Mai te deje? – Natsuki sabía que estaba en lo cierto –no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Takumi seguirá aquí, por lo que ella vendrá constantemente; aparte… sabes que no te dejaría, jamás se olvidaría de ti-

Mientras Natsuki acariciaba su cabeza a modo de consuelo, Mikoto pensaba, sabía que eso era cierto, pero… ya nada sería lo mismo.

Era viernes y las clases al fin habían culminado. Al Salir el sol se estaba poniendo, no se apresuro a llegar a casa, Mai estaba trabajando así que no deseaba estar allí sola.

Había pensado en ir por ella al trabajo, pero eso no era necesario, su novio siempre estaba allí para eso.

Camino y se perdió en el bosque por horas. La vista que tenia del firmamento plagado de estrellas era realmente hermoso, decidió volver cuando la dulce brisa que hacia danzar las hojas de los árboles le erizo la piel.

Si antes había sentido frío, ahora estaba más que helada, pero no por la temperatura, sino por lo que estaba viendo, Tate tenía sujeta a Mai contra la pared, la tomaba por la cintura y… la consumía con sus labios; en tanto Mai deslizaba y enredaba sus manos en el cabello del chico, haciendo de ese beso una muestra de cariño más que pasional.

La pobre Mikoto dejo aflorar su pena, derramo amargas lágrimas sin comprender el porqué. Sabía que eran novios, que aunque ella se hubiera encargado de mantener aquellas masculinas manos lejos de Mai en la escuela, el momento en que ellos llegaran a la intimidad era inevitable.

Se alejo que aquella escena sin ser notada, pero, a donde ir? Natsuki andaba con Shizuru, quien sabe dónde; Yukino estaba en casa de Haruka; Akira con Takumi y Nao metida en algún callejón haciendo de las suyas. No hacía falta que terminara el año para sentirse sola, en ese momento lo estaba.

Camino por la cuidad sin rumbo, o eso creyó. Estaba allí parada, frente a la puerta de aquel que la había llevado a Fuuka, su hermano.

Por algún motivo rara vez se veían, Mikoto no entendía por qué, pero no sentía necesidad de estar a su lado. Esta ocasión era diferente, lo necesitaba. Llamo por el portero una sola vez y fue atendida; dadas la circunstancias su aspecto no era muy agradable, pero eso no trascendencia.

En cuanto Reito la vio, inmediatamente supo que era por Mai, de ser otra persona no estaría allí. La hizo pasar y en silencio se sentaron en los sillones alrededor de la mesa; estuvieron así por minutos, Reito mirándola y Mikoto con la cabeza gacha observando sus manos que descansaban en sus rodillas.

Un crujido hizo a Reito sonreír y confirmar su teoría. Se levanto y al cabo de 5minutos volvió con un plato de ramen, el cual coloco frente a su hermana.

El joven había podido leer la aflicción de esa niña de uniforme embarrado, con restos de hojas y pasto en el cabello, pero, no pudo prever la fina llovizna que comenzó a nacer de esos hermosos ojos. Se sentó a su lado cruzando las piernas y como si fuera un liviano cachorro, la coloco sobre si, apretándola contra su pecho. Contuvo su sufrimiento entre sus brazos. Sentía la pena de su pequeña, se maldecía por haberla lastimado, porque que estuviera sufriendo por un amor no correspondido, si, el lo sabía, y su certeza también lo hacía comprender que ella mataría a quien fuera, incluso a él por proteger a Mai, aunque jamás llegaría a tal extremo, no permitiría que su adorada hermana se manchara con su sangre, el se sacrificaría para que ella fuera feliz y correspondida, de ser necesario el se quitaría la vida por Mikoto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Les agradezco por los comentarios y espero que sigan leyéndome.**

**Que decir… este capítulo es más largo, la verdad es que contaba de dos partes, pero decidí unirlas y presentarlo como uno. Ahm… no tengo mucho por decir además de eso, jeje, en fin, las/los dejo leer.**

**Saludos**

**Capitulo 2 **

Mikoto despertó en un lugar desconocido y solitario; no era a lo que estaba acostumbrada, el cálido y suave pecho de Mai.

-ya despertaste Mikoto? Quieres desayunar?-

La niña no había escuchado la puerta abrirse, pero no necesitó mirar para saber a quien correspondía la vos.

-Ani-ue…-

-aquí tienes ropa, ve a bañarte mientras preparo todo-

-como…? De donde?-

-Salí esta mañana. Aunque no se… si la ropa interior sea la correcta…- Reito se rascaba la cabeza sonrojado. Había sido la primera vez que compraba ropa para una chica, y claramente, aunque fue de gran ayuda, la vendedora lo termino observando picadamente. El estaba seguro de que la mujer pensaba, que él había tenido una noche lujuriosa con su pareja, y estaba aun más convencido de ello cuando le solicito lencería que él se encargo de escoger sin ayuda.

Mientras se perdía en su remembranza y conjeturas, Mikoto se comenzaba a bañar.

Pasaron toda la tarde juntos, y Mikoto decidió volver a su habitación entrada la noche para cambiar sus zapatos. Después de todo, aun estaban sucios y no eran los apropiados para ir a la feria a la que Reito la había invitado.

Llegando a la puerta escucho una serie de voces conocidas en su interior, abrió lentamente, sin poder evitar captar la atención de todas las presentes, pero no alcanzo a decir nada, ya que Mai se abalanzo sobre ella envuelta en lagrimas y repitiendo su nombre entre suspiros.

-Minagi Mikoto! Aunque sea fin de semana tienes que avisarle al consejo o al menos a tus compañeras de cuarto si vas a pasar la noche afuera!

-lo siento Haruka…- respondió tristemente.

Natsuki que también se encontraba allí, acompañada de las demás Himes, se percato de su estado, y, aunque intento defenderla la mano de Shizuru sobre su hombro la detuvo.

-Haruka-chan! Cálmate…- pedía Yukino a una Haruka iracunda por la vaga respuesta.

-Mai…- dijo débilmente a la chica que todavía estaba aferrada a su cintura –suéltame por favor-

Todas se sorprendieron por esas palabras, y como Mai no se soltaba, la separo bruscamente de si, dirigiéndose a lo que había ido a buscar. Cuando regreso vio lo que menos deseaba, Tate abrazando a Mai y besando su cabello. Las lágrimas comenzaban a nacer, por lo que se apresuro a salir, casi lográndolo.

-hoy dormirás aquí o, pasaras la noche afuera otra vez- Natsuki trataba de sonar firme, pero por alguna razón, su voz era cálida y denotaba su preocupación.

-no lo sé…- susurro

-si te necesito… para algo, en donde puedo encontrarte?- ambas parecían mirar el mismo punto en el piso, ese que les quitaba la voz y las hacia hablar bajo.

-saldré con mi Ani-ue, no sé…- su voz se quebró y Natsuki ya no la dejo continuar.

-entonces ve, trata de divertirte- le dijo mientras tomaba su rostro y besaba esa lastimera lagrima que a gritos pedía compañía – aquí tienes mi numero, me llamas cualquier cosa- puso el papelito en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, y situándose a su espalda le dio un leve empujoncito, el impulso que Mikoto necesitaba.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo, dejando marcado su trayecto con una estela de brillantes lagrimas flotando en el aire.

Mikoto no regreso esa noche… ni la siguiente, fue en la escuela en donde Natsuki la encontró. Llegaba tarde, mas, Nao no la había visto en clases.

- te estaba buscando, yo… a mi… quiero ayudarte pero no puedo si no me dices que es lo que tienes- la preocupación y el sonrojo de Natsuki desapareció cuando vio que Mikoto se encontraba concentrada observando desde todas la perspectivas posibles, un llavero en forma de osito. La peliazul suspiro, no la había escuchado. –un regalo?- pregunto al fin, sentándose a su lado bajo un árbol al que inconscientemente habían llegado.

-Ani-ue lo gano en la feria y me lo regalo-

-y…- Natsuki no sabía que decir, pero no necesito preocuparse por eso. Mikoto se giro y mirándola profundamente le dijo.

-no sé que es… pero duele. Me duele aquí dentro- dijo señalando su corazón –no tengo ganas de nada y no puedo pensar en nada. Me siento vacía, pero no sé qué es lo que he perdido…- las lagrimas entraron en escena y Natsuki no soporto ver a su amiga sufrir de esa manera. Se acerco, beso su frente y la acobijo en sus brazos, sobre su pecho.

-yo te ayudare Mikoto, no sé cómo, pero yo te ayudare, y jamás- dijo tomando el rostro de la pequeña, mirándola a los ojos – jamás te dejare sola, no faltare, estaré contigo siempre- Mikoto estaba sorprendida, Natsuki le era sincera, lo que le decía era verdad. No tenía dudas de ello, como también estaba segura de lo que podía leer en esa mirada. Natsuki la entendía, sabia como se sentía, el vacío que ella había descripto era el mismo que tenia la peliazul, claro que el estar y encontrar a Shizuru la había ayudado a erradicar o más bien llenar ese espacio, pero aun quedaban recovecos y la experiencia de esa etapa la seguiría toda su vida.

Ninguna de las dos volvió a clases aquel día. Simplemente se quedaron allí, sentadas en la hierba, recostadas la una sobre la otra en completo silencio.

Tarde en la noche arribaron a su habitación tomadas de la mano. Las prófugas recibieron quejas apenas pasaron el umbral de la puerta, pero, no solo de Mai, sino también por parte de Shizuru que había vuelto al no encontrar a su Natsuki.

La peliazul miro a su novia rogándole que la acompañara al balcón, acción que se le hizo extraña a Shizuru, mas esa mirada le decía que algo no andaba bien. En tanto Mikoto pasó de Mai y se dirigió a tomar un baño, no tenía ganas de escucharla y mucho menos verla.

Minutos más tarde, cuando Mikoto salió del baño, se percato de que Shizuru la miraba de una manera diferente, ya no estaba enojada.

-ara ara Minagi-san esta toda mojada. Querrá que la ayude a secarse?-

Natsuki y Mai la miraron con furia. Esa coquetería no les agradaba, a Natsuki porque se moría de celos y a Mai porque se encargaba de ese trabajo exclusivamente desde que vivían juntas.

-Podrías…- balbuceo Mikoto recibiendo miradas de sorpresa –ayudarme… con el pelo?-

Inconscientemente a la pelinaranja se le escapo una lágrima, una que solo Natsuki pudo ver.

Una vez en la habitación, Mikoto dejo caer la toalla, sin tomar en cuenta el espectáculo que le estaba dando a su acompañante. Esta, que siempre llevaba una expresión apacible se desconcertó al ver a esa muchachita. El aliento lo recupero cuando frente a sus ojos diviso a Mikoto muy cerca de su rostro.

-Fujino-san!-

-si-

Mikoto se sentó al borde de la cama, dándole la espalda. Así Shizuru gateo, colocándose detrás, tomando el paño seco que estaba a su lado.

-Minagi-san…-

-Mikoto-

-Mikoto… te has… está enamorada de alguien verdad?- pregunto nerviosa, si Fujino Shizuru estaba nerviosa y por una niña.

-eso creo- respondió terminando con un suspiro.

-y porque no le dice a esa persona lo que siente?-

-porque está enamorada y es feliz con alguien más-

-pero…- Shizuru se paro delante mirándola a los ojos- te sentirás mejor si se lo dices-

-tú no te sentiste mejor Fujino-san… Natsuki se alejo de ti después de que te le declaraste- le dijo sin apartar la mirada.

"buen punto" pensó –pero vino a mi después. Llevo tiempo, pero correspondió a mis sentimientos-

-es cierto. Natsuki tenía miedo, pero te quería desde el comienzo. Aparte ella no tenía a ninguna persona especial como tu- era verdad, la peliazul estaba asustada por lo que sentía, no podía huir aunque quisiera.

Mikoto estaba segura que esa conexión que tenían sus amigas ella jamás la degustaría, lo que las unía era magia pura. Esa realidad le dolía, porque debía sufrir del desamor a tan temprana edad.

-Mikoto… no se qué tan profundo es tu dolor, pero créeme que todos sufrimos. Y aunque tratemos de afrontar las circunstancias maduramente, es necesario llorar, a veces es preciso expulsar esas cosas que nos duelen de alguna manera- Shizuru ahora comprendía las palabras de Natsuki.

_**Flash back**_

_-no quiero pelear Shizuru, lamento no haber respondido tus llamadas, pero no podía dejarla así… ella está sufriendo y yo quiero ayudarla, pero no puedo hacer nada si tu no me ayudas a mi-_

_Shizuru se sorprendió, su Natsuki estaba triste._

_-y que es lo que le… no, primero dime porque tu estas así?-_

_-ella confía en mí, pero no me dirá nada. Es fuerte y se lo guardara a alguien que de verdad pueda entenderla-_

_-entonces dale tiempo y vendrá a ti cuando se dé cuenta de lo condicional que puedes ser- le dijo regalándole esa característica sonrisa, besando suavemente sus labios._

_-esa persona eres tu… no quiere hablar ni estar cerca de Mai, pero no la dejara- esta vez fue Natsuki quien la beso, mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos – es lo mismo que nos sucedió a nosotras, es lo que tú hiciste por mi-_

_**Fin del Flash back**_

-Mikoto! Alguien vino a ver…te- Natsuki había irrumpido en la habitación sin llamar a la puerta, y por esa razón se encontró con una escena nada agradable. Mikoto estaba abrazada a Shizuru, mientras hundía su rostro es el pecho de su novia y esta le acariciaba la cabeza.

-ara… ara…- jadeo, dejándose ver su rostro sonrojado –golpea la puerta mi Natsuki-

La peliazul se arrepentía de haberle solicitado ayuda, más ahora que veía lo excitada que estaba.

-te dije Fujino-san- dijo Mikoto desde su refugio mirando a Natsuki –es una tacaña, no te compartirá conmigo-

-es una lástima Mikoto… tendremos que dejarlo para otra ocasión, una verdadera lástima- se quejo –Mikoto, antes que me olvide- le dijo tomando su rostro al que se acercaba furtivamente, de soslayo miro a su chispeante diosa, siguiendo camino hasta su oído –llámame por mi nombre- ambas se miraron cómplices y Mikoto salió corriendo de la habitación sin darle tiempo a Natsuki a reaccionar.

Al llegar a la sala observo que Mai señalaba la puerta. Sin miramientos la abrió, quedando frente a un gran oso de peluche.

-para compensar el que no pude ganar en la feria- anuncio una voz desde atrás.

Después de unos cuantos malabares Reito logro mantenerse en pie sosteniendo a su hermana entre sus brazos.

-mi Mikoto- dijo en un suspiro, aferrándola posesivamente a su cuerpo.

-ara… pero que hermosa escena. Sabía que Reito-san era un buen chico, pero no pensé que uno así de cariñoso. Debí decirte que si- le sonrió Shizuru, mientras que un aura maligna se formaba a su lado.

-Fujino-san. Tiempo sin verla, sigue… no, está más bella de lo que recuerdo-

-gracias Reito-san, tú también te ves bien-

-Ani-ue…-

-oh! Si claro. No debo halagarla tanto. Kuga-san me matara-

-yo tampoco te dejo que lo hagas Ani-ue, Shizuru también me pertenece a mi- decía Mikoto desde la espalda de su hermano, analizando la situación.

-eso es imposible mi Mikoto. Fujino-san es la novia de Kuga-san-

-pero también es la mía. Verdad Shizuru?-

-suficiente! Shizuru Fujino es mía y solo mía! y nada ni nadie me la arrebatará!- decía tomándola por la cintura, reflejándose en esos intensos , profundos y sorprendidos amatistas –Shizuru será la única que me aparte de su lado… y aun así la seguiré amando eternamente-

-es una promesa mi amor, eternamente- concluyo Shizuru, besando esos gélidos y a la vez fogosos labios de miel.

-disculpen que interrumpa, pero mañana tenemos clases- dijo una Mai enfadada.

-es cierto, disculpa Mai-san, es hora de que me vaya-

-no iras a ningún lado, ya es tarde!- espeto Natsuki

-puede quedarse en mi departamento Fujino-san-

-ni en tu mejor sueño. No pasara la noche contigo!-

-Ani-ue! Shizuru es mía y de Natsuki, ya no insistas-

-solo mía, solo de Natsuki, Minagi´s!-

-cálmense, no me refería a ti Fujino-san- apaciguó Mai

Mikoto la miro furiosa, mientras que los otros tres no salían de su asombro.

-Tokiha-san tiene razón, no es hora para andar de visita- intento calmar el ambiente, en donde claramente él era el estorbo.

-pero viniste a verme a mí! Y yo vivo aquí, no molestas. Verdad Natsuki?-

-claro, pero hay que respetar a Mai, ella vive aquí también- dijo nerviosa

-yo no me quejo cuando Takumi y Akira se pasan el día entero aquí-

-Kuga-san esta en lo correcto, comparten habitación, así que…-

-me voy contigo! Si molestas entonces yo también- decía mientras tiraba de su hermano a la salida.

-Mikoto… yo no… no te vayas!- dijo Mai tomando su mano.

-Suéltame! Si mi Ani-ue no te agrada yo tampoco…- dijo a la vez que se zafaba de su agarre.

-yo… No… Mikoto yo…-

-tengo sueño, nos vamos?- dijo ignorando a la pelinaranja.

-oye quédate, no puedo ir por ti mañana y Reito-san entra a trabajar temprano… si te quedas dejare que Shizuru duerma entre nosotras, ne? Mikoto- el pedido/suplica fue avalado por Shizuru y Reito, quedando sin opción, por lo que asintió en señal de aceptación/derrota.

-Mikoto…-le susurro- no seas tan dura con Mai-san. No te lastimes de esa manera- culmino dándole un beso y abrazo para marcharse –cuídenla- pidió a la pareja –deja de lastimarla- le dijo a Mai que lo atravesaba con la mirada.

Cuando finalmente se fue, Mikoto comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación cuando Mai se cruzo en su camino.

-deja de molestarme… no quiero escucharte…-

-yo no quise que…- pero la mano de Mikoto le impidió seguir.

-mi hermano es lo único que tengo. Se lo que hizo, yo también estuve, también lo viví, pero sabes que esa persona y mi Ani-ue no son lo mismo… si alguien te ha lastimado en plena conciencia he sido yo. Si de verdad existe alguien a quien debas odiar es a mi- termino diciendo de espalda, en el umbral de la habitación.

Como se había pactado, Shizuru durmió entre Natsuki y Mikoto, aunque esta última estaba en el rincón más alejado de la pelinaranja abrazando su peluche.

-Mikoto, duermes?- le hablo una voz en la madrugada

-no Fujino-san… que sucede?-

-Si no es correspondido y crees que así es mejor, no vale la pena sufrir. Es mejor andar por otro camino, trazar, si en necesario, uno nuevo-

-si tu lo dices ha de ser cierto- dijo al girarse para encontrar una mirada bordo opaca.

-se que piensas que soy fuerte, pero eso está muy alejado de la realidad. Tengo miedo, miedo de perder lo único que amo; peleo para no perder lo que quiero y no perder lo que me da sentido, pero a veces, solo a veces, es mejor no hacer nada, dejar que las cosas fluyan como estaba predicho. Eso no significa que debas dejarlo todo- tomo la pequeña mano de Mikoto y la acerco a su corazón, al lugar en donde descansaba la de Natsuki- aunque creas que no tienes nada y que solo esta Reito-san, nosotras siempre estaremos para ti. Lo prometo, juro por el amor que tengo por Natsuki que jamás te dejare y que siempre me tendrás para lo que necesites- inesperadamente luego de que Shizuru terminara de hablar, las manos de las tres se fundieron como sellando un juramento.

Llevadas por la tranquilidad, el sueño evito que hubieran más palabras, sin saber que esas serian las últimas.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, tercer capítulo, espero que se entienda la historia desde esta instancia, porque este, para mí, sería el primer capítulo.

Lo cierto de esta historia es mi idea, pero varias de mis amigas se encargaron de llevarla a palabras, aunque también revise todo lo que escribían.

Ellas llegaron a este capítulo nada mas, pero planeo continuarla ya que ellas son muy perezosas y no les dije que estaba publicando XP

Como referencia puedo decir que desde aquí se mezcla un poco de mitología, es algo que me gusta así que lo puse, jajaja, también me quede prendada de Mnemosine, así que decidí utilizar parte del nombre y el concepto que en si es mitológico.

Mmmm… para decirlo de otra forma tomo a Mnemosine desde el lado mitológico, pero me acorde de esta titánide por el anime (creo que asi esta mas claro -.-u)

Bien, les agradezco los comentarios, que les agrade la historia y bueno… me dicen que les pareció.

Saludos.

**Capitulo 3**

Habían pasado más de 10 años, no podía especificar cuantos, pero sabía que eran muchos, ya que las cosas que vivió en ese tiempo no se hacen de un día al otro.

Llevaba no mas de cinco minutos esperando en la mesa de un café, estaba junto a su hermano, rememorando y contando los segundos para ver a esa pareja que siempre estuvo con ella.

Si bien la morena le recriminaba siempre que se comunicaba, lo cual pasaba en alguna extraña ocasión, de que si no regresaba pronto nunca volvería a hablarle, ese nunca, redundantemente, nunca llego. Por otra parte estaba su pareja, esa mujer a la cual desde que conoció siempre admiro y de cierta forma amaba; la misma que a escondidas de Natsuki, trataba temas nada agradable y/o sencillos, si, era verdad, con Shizuru tenia una relación formal, dados los acontecimientos que despertaron poco después de su partida de Fuuka.

Estaba al corriente de todo lo que sucedía, bueno ahora lo estaba, era esa la razón de su ansiedad, lamentaba mucho que después de lo pasado en el carnaval, nuevamente se vieran envueltas en antiguas profecías. Sabia, y por experiencia, que lo que sucedió aquellos días las marco a todas. Después de todo se mantenían en contacto entre ellas y se ayudaban si ocurría algún problema.

En general la vida de sus compañeras se las sabía minuciosamente, pues, su informante era la misma Shizuru. Ha decir verdad, era con la única que hablaba sinceramente, si, era verdad, cruzaba palabras con Natsuki, pero en esas charlas relajadas se encargaba de gastarle bromas y sacarle colores con los que se deleitaba su novia. Recordar la última vez que hablaron le saco una sonrisa traviesa.

-parece ser que tu anhelada pareja llego- menciono su hermano indicando la dirección con el dedo.

Para cuando se giro la pareja ya estaba a su lado –buenos días hermosas damas- dijo al aire, pues las tres chicas se miraban sorprendidas – al parecer causas mutismo en todas las personas Mikoto –suspiro complacido- bueno, yo me voy, ustedes tienen cosas que hablar –miro a su hermana y tocando su hombro prosiguió- trata de no llegar tan tarde, la diferencia horaria le dificultara el dormir y bien sabes que ella no lo hace si no estas a su lado-

-si Ani-ue, volveré temprano- respondió sonriente viendo a su hermano alejándose.

Para cuando se giro unos brazos la atraparon, bueno más bien un par de ellos.

Pasada la euforia del reencuentro tomaron asiento y se dedicaron a hablar, cosas que Mikoto ya sabia, pero que Natsuki quería contar.

Menciono lo fabulosa que era su mujer como presidenta de la multinacional, lo grandiosa que era ella en las competiciones de motos, los adelantos y contratiempos de su relación en cuanto la hicieron publica, y como no, la cantidad de veces que quiso ir a buscarla por el mundo entero y Shizuru la retuvo a bases de amenazas. Para cuando dejo de murmurar incoherencias, le llego la hora de responder, sin dar mucha vuelta y viendo la preocupación y desconsuelo de Natsuki por su ausencia, comento que había terminado sus estudios, cursando la carrera de historia en la misma universidad en la que su hermano al mismo tiempo comenzó la suya de Antropología, dijo también que la distancia la había sido por el tiempo que le llevo su investigación.

-y tu Mikoto, que has hecho todos estos años?- pregunto Shizuru mientras bebía su té

-estudie. Cuando me fui termine la escuela e ingrese a la universidad con mi Ani-ue. El antropología y yo historia. Cuando estaba terminando mi carrera Midori-Sensei vino por nosotros y comenzamos a viajar siguiendo pistas para la investigación-

-y que investigaban?- quiso saber Natsuki que no le quitaba la vista de encima

-eso lo sabrás mas tarde, cuando estemos todas- respondió Mikoto sonriendo -Fujino-san, hablaste con las demás?-

-ara, es que nunca me llamaras por mi nombre Mi-ko-to…- suspiro fingidamente herida- pero si, esta noche… ara, mejor dicho en dos horas-

Natsuki no entendía nada, que otras? que es lo que estaba pasando? Que es lo que Shizuru había organizado? miro interrogante a su amatista.

-ara, ara mi Nat-su-ki, tendremos fiesta esta noche- le contesto como si nada.

Mikoto la observaba, cada cosa que hacia era lo que ella recordaba, no había cambiado nada, seguía siendo la mujer de mirada profunda, analizadora y sigilosa, eso la tranquilizo, ella estaba bien, y no solo lo aparentaba, en verdad lo estaba.

-si esta toda listo, entonces las veré más tarde, hay algo que debo hacer antes-

Mikoto se paro, recibiendo el papel con la dirección por parte de la castaña y sin más se retiro.

-Shiz… que es lo que esta pasando?- dijo cuando perdió a Mikoto de vista

-no lo se muy bien mi amor, ella simplemente me pidió que las reuniera a todas a su regreso, solo dijo que sabia algo que nos afectaba a todas de alguna manera y que debía mantenerlo en secreto hasta para ti para que no te desesperaras y salieras a buscarla-

Natsuki gruño, era lo que hubiera hecho y le molestaba, tanto secreto no era bueno.

La hora pactada había llegado y solo faltaba la "niña" que las había citado. Todas estaban inquietas, una echaba chispas, otra jugaba con su celular, mientras que otra estaba más que expectante. Es que después de tanto tiempo, al fin la vería, la extrañaba lo suficiente como para ocultarlo.

-cálmate, ya llegara- le decía Natsuki, acariciando su espalda.

-Kuga-san tiene razón, no tardara en llegar- apoyaba Yukino.

-espero que lo haga… cambie mi guardia para venir y me hicieron cenar lo que había, siquiera pedir algo del menú pude- se quejaba Nao

-no puedes ser mas obvia Mai-san- sonreía Shizuru –apuesto que se alegrara de verte, como también de que te tomaras la molestia de preparar tu delicioso Ramen-

Justo cuando termino de decir esas palabras, la puerta se abrió. Primero se vio una chica de estatura media con tapado marrón obscuro y pelo rosa que no alcanzaba a llegar a sus hombros.

-Shiho?...- dijo Nao sorprendida, no era esa la chica que recordaba

-lamento la tardanza, el vuelo de Shiho se demoro y no puede avisarles- se escucho una voz detrás de la despampanante pelirosa que se quitaba el abrigo, dejando ver su desarrollado cuerpo –ha pasado tiempo- dijo Mikoto sonriendo y colocándose a su lado.

Si se habían impresionado con Shiho, con Mikoto se murieron y resucitaron a la vez en cuestión de segundos. Es que no era esa niña plana que conocieron en la escuela, la ahora mujer que tenían frente a si era una Venus, una autentica diosa. La diminuta falda color cobre, con esas botas haciendo juego se ajustaban a esas hermosas y torneadas piernas, la camisa blanca que flotaba en su tersa piel y ese glorioso cabello que se extendía hasta su cintura y se decoraba con una trenza y adornos en el lado derecho de su angelical rostro.

-Mikoto? Tú eres Mikoto!- Nao no creía lo que veía, si bien a ella los años le había sentado bien, a sus compañeras le cayeron siglos de belleza.

-hola Nao- dijo acercándose para besar su mejilla –felicitaciones por tu ascenso-

Si, ella lo sabía todo, hasta eso que todavía no era oficial y se anunciaría recién el lunes por la mañana.

Nao Yuuki, se había convertido en policía al graduarse del Fuuka Gakuen, con el paso del tiempo fue escalando posiciones hasta recibir ese deseado puesto como detective, la primera en conseguirlo a tan temprana edad.

-gracias, no lo podría haber logrado sin la información que me diste-dijo avergonzada, lo que tenia era, en parte, gracias a ella.

Todas miraban sorprendidas, Mikoto había hecho algo por cada una de ellas, aunque en si no lo sabían.

-no me mires así Suzushiro-san- sonrió –a la que necesitaba era a Yukino, no a ti. Si esperaste es porque quisiste-

-espera, estas segura. Eres Mikoto, Minagi Mikoto?- Haruka estaba de no creer, si era verdad esa chica que conoció en la academia era otra realmente, además de que esa sonrisa la tenia vista solo en Shizuru.

-Mikoto! Mikoto…!- chillo Mai una vez que reacciono, abalanzándose sobre esa que era mas alta que ella y tenia el cuerpo tan desarrollado que le daba envidia.

-hola Mai-san- le dijo una vez que se la quito de encima, bajo la atenta mirada de Natsuki que estaba a punto de asesinarla. –Déjame hablar Nat, al menos decir a lo que he venido- otra vez esa paciencia que caracterizaba a la amatista.

-aunque tampoco la tocaras después- sentencio una voz glacial en la entrada.

-mama Mik!- volvió a chillar alguien, aunque esta vez venia de parte de una niña de cabello obscuro que corrió al encuentro de la aludida.

-Mnemo, que haces aquí? Deberías estar en la cama- le decía a la niña que abrasaba y daba cobijo en su cuello –Miyu, no deberías haberla traído, las presentaría después si ellas decidían conocerla- bufo Mikoto

-lo siento- dijo caminando hacia ella –quería verte y yo también- dijo ya a su lado besando dulcemente sus labios –hola- le sonrió.

La sorpresa de todas las dejo sin aliento, a todas menos a…

-tu eres Miyu! La misma Miyu de Alyssa! El Cyborg Miyu!- Haruka estaba exaltada no entendía nada y esto era demasiado.

-creo que será mejor que aclaremos esto pronto, no quiero a ninguna afectada y menos dejar a Yukino sola-

Mikoto tomo asiento, colocando a la niña en su regazo y a Miyu a su lado tomándole la mano, mientras que al frente estaban Mai y Natsuki a pasos de realizar una masacre.

-antes…- interrumpió Nao –gracias Miyu-san, yo no pude agradecerte. Cuando desperté ya no estabas, así que, gracias Miyu-san- la pelirroja estaba inclinada en una reverencia excesiva.

-mi Mikoto lo pidió, yo solo obedecí- respondió la fría mujer

-eso no es cierto, yo te pedí que le llevaras un informe a su departamento- acoto Mikoto –Miyu…- dijo tomando su rostro y acariciando su mejilla –lo hiciste por decisión propia, la salvaste porque así lo quisiste- susurro

-ara, que no entiendo nada de lo que están hablando, de que salvo Miyu-san a Nao-chan?- interrumpió Shizuru acabando con esa tierna escena que quemaba a Mai y enfurecía aun mas a Natsuki.

-hace 2 años me dieron un caso que involucraba a la mafia, no pude huir de eso y desaparecí por una semana. Se suponía que estaba de vacaciones así que nadie se dio cuenta- dijo Nao apenada, su primer caso importante y por poco fue el último.

-mi Mikoto sintió el padecimiento de Nao Yuuki y me envió. Cuando llegue estaba todo fuera de lugar. Esa misma noche di con ella y la deje en un lugar seguro- dijo Miyu mirando a Mikoto, sosteniendo la mano que antes la había acariciado cerca de sus labios.

-después de haberme curado las heridas- finalizo Nao –es por eso que debo darte las gracias, sin tu ayuda no estaría aquí. También debo agradecerte a ti Mikoto, desde que te fuiste has cuidado de mi-

-Minagi-san, como sabias que Yuuki-san estaba en peligro?- pregunto Yukino

-eso es porque- suspiro sonoramente –si alguna Hime es herida yo siento el mismo dolor- respondió con pena

-como que sientes el mismo dolor?- hablo Natsuki, sabia que algo raro había.

-no se como exactamente, solo se que es real y deja una marca en mi para corroborarlo. Por ejemplo, cuando tú sufriste ese accidente en la competencia y rompiste tu pierna, la mía se congelo; cuando secuestraron a Shizuru y la golpearon, por mi estomago paso una descarga. Con Nao fue igual, estaba en medio de una expedición cuando una araña me pico en el cuello y me desmaye-

-con lo de la marca, a que te refieres?- volvió a preguntar Yukino

-si los que les hacen es una herida física o una de tipo psicológica, como la de Shizuru, se tatúa en mi piel- dijo a la vez que enseñaba la marca de su brazo izquierdo.

-ese es…- balbuceo Mai

-me dolió tanto como a ti, lo malo es que no era a mí a la que estaban quemando con un hierro ardiente- dijo con pena, fue la peor de todas las heridas

-un momento! Me quieres decir que si nos lastimamos a ti te pasa lo mismo!-

-no exactamente, si alguien las lastima esta especie de empátia se "activa". Tratare de explicarles todo lo que se y de que esto se termine conmigo- con seguridad sabia que lo haría.

-pero esto esta mal! Porque a ti! Eres la más chica, eres… porque no lo dijiste antes! Porque no me lo habías dicho…?- Por impotencia Natsuki comenzó a llorar. Había jurado protegerla, cuidarla y ahora por su culpa sufría.

Aquella charla de hacia años en los jardines de Fuuka permanecía latente en la cabeza de Mikoto, sabia que su silencio y su dolor no era una forma de proteger a los demás, lo entendía con cada rauda lagrima de derramaba Natsuki.

Shizuru también se lamentaba, el lastimarla, a ella, a esa mujer que justo después de Natsuki era a la que mas amaba, no. La ojirubi se encontraba sin consuelo, no lo expresaba como su novia, pero la tristeza de su rostro era evidente.

-Miyu- balbuceo –sostén a Mnemo por favor-

La niña se deslizo de las piernas de su madre a las de la otra. Así permitió a Mikoto levantarse y caminar hacia sus amigas y arrodillarse frente a ellas.

-no les dije nada porque quería que siguieran con sus vidas.

Porque por ustedes es por quienes peleo.

Porque si alguna de ustedes falta la otra no podrá seguir. Yo no voy a permitir que nadie, ni nada las separe.

Yo… desee que vivieran y disfrutaran lo que yo no pude tener. Aun lo deseo.

Ya no llores Nat, saber que estas, que me recuerdas y que me quieres, es lo mejor que me han dado. Y tu también Shizuru, no tienes la culpa de nada, el haberme ido fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho, y eso fue posible gracias al valor que me diste y la seguridad que encontré en ti con respecto a mi querida Nat-su-ki. No estés triste, después de todo, tu segunda novia ha vuelto- dijo al finalizar con una reconfortante sonrisa y una leve caricia en el rostro de aquellas dos estrellas.

-pensé que estabas enamorada de Tokiha-san, Mik- dijo Shiho por lo bajo.

-es una compañera, importante para mi, pero mi amor por ella es uno de hermandad, como contigo Shiho, como con las demás- respondió tranquila y segura mirando fijamente a Shizuru.

-a las únicas que ama mi mama es a mi, a mama Miyu, a Nat-su-ki y a la Hime amatista- aclaro la niña.

Mientras que todas permanecían en completo silencio, Mai huyo de la escena, totalmente destrozada, seguida de una casi recuperada morena que logro ver sus lágrimas.

-porque ni tu hija me llama por mi nombre?- pregunto Shizuru mas tranquila, entrelazando la calida mano de Mikoto con la suya.

-eso es, porque aparte de mi mama, eres la siguiente Hime en la lista- contesto sin basilar.

Ante tal declaración Mikoto cayo álgida sobre sus rodillas nuevamente.

-Minagi-san! Estas bien?- chillo Yukino

El agudo sonido alerto a Mai y Natsuki que regresaron corriendo hacia el lugar

-co-como dijiste Mnemo?- pregunto Mikoto anonadada.

-después de ti mami, la mas fuerte y poderosa es la Hime Amatista, la poseedora de Kyohime- respondió triste por comprender lo que acababa de decir.

-que sucede Mikoto! Porque te pones así?- preguntaron a la vez Natsuki y Shizuru tomándola de los hombros.

-si no lo arreglo… si no lo termino…-

-que es lo que pasara Mikoto!- volvió a preguntar Natsuki

-si Mikoto-sama no encuentra una solución…- interrumpió Miyu jalando a Mikoto hasta su pecho abrazándola fuertemente –ella y Fujino Shizuru morirán-


End file.
